


Helkia

by MillsLesley



Series: Descrição [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Helkia

Helkia era, em toda a história, a rainha mais jovem a governar o reino onde havia nascido e crescido, conhecia da esquina e cada pessoa que ali vivia, mas a morte de sua mãe a fez ter que tomar o trono mesmo sem a idade adequada. Seu concelheiro era um homem ganancioso que havia planejado o assassinato da rainha, nada daquilo era apenas coincidência, seu plano era fazer com que Helkia estivesse no trono, e então a mandar para fora do reino para um encontro com um príncipe que não existia, no caminho, a caravana seria atacada, e os mercenários contratados a largariam em uma cidade do porto, onde provavelmente acabaria sendo vendida ou se tornando uma mendiga, tudo deveria funcionar exatamente como planejado no dia, todos os piores guardas estavam saindo junto a rainha, o ataque havia funcionado, mas logo que Helkia foi jogada no porto, um navio pirata a resgatou. O capitão era um homem velho que havia sobrevivido mil batalhas em alto mar, a garota, completamente assustada, só esperava o pior, mas o capitão havia visto o que aconteceu e mais ainda, ouvido o que os mercenários estavam comentando, tanto sobre o concelheiro quanto sobre Helkia.

Ajudando a garota a treina para poder satisfazer a sua sede por vingança, o capitão por sua vez, acabou sendo morto em uma das incontáveis batalhas que ainda lutava, passando o título de rei dos mares para Helkia, que continuou seu legado de mil batalhas durante anos e anos, tentando dentre esse tempo descobrir algo sobre seu reino e os planos do mal dito concelheiro que havia revirado sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Se tornando então a "rainha dos mares", a garota voltou para o porto onde havia sido encontrada, em busca de informações e direções de volta ao seu reino para toma-lo de volta.


End file.
